


Monday

by redwheelbarrow



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redwheelbarrow/pseuds/redwheelbarrow
Summary: “Dr. Lincoln and I have a rotationplasty today.”It’s him. It’s Nico. Here. In the resident lounge, which is less than ideal because the resident lounge was one of the places he’d mentally marked as a Nico-free zone.Yet there he stands. Tablet in hand, navy scrub top tucked into navy scrub pants. For a second, Levi is confused because Nico looks just as attractive today as he did this time last week. Some part of him was sure that Nico would be suddenly unattractive now - that their breakup would’ve at least depleted a bit of the statue-in-Rome thing.It hasn’t. Nico is objectively good-looking. Damn.
Relationships: Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt
Comments: 11
Kudos: 219





	Monday

The alarm blares, and Levi startles awake.

There’s a body in bed next to him, and for a second he’s relieved. _It’s Friday. Last night wasn’t so bad. We made plans for tonight, and maybe we’re finally working our way back to normal._

His companion groans, and Levi freezes. _Right. It’s not Friday. It’s Monday. There are no plans for tonight. Unless wallowing with the only other person as miserable as he is counts as plans._

“Levi! Turn it off please.”

_Speak of the devil._

“Sorry, sorry, sorry,” Levi groans. Sitting up feels impossible, and he’s nursing a headache that is not entirely his fault.

“It’s been going off for like 10 minutes!” _And wow, Jo Wilson is not a morning person._

Levi fumbles with his phone until it quiets. “Well it’s off now. And as the one of us that doesn’t actually have to get out of bed and go to work at 5 AM, you could exhibit a little more compassion.”

“Oh don’t talk to me about compassion,” Jo warned. Her arms flailed for a second before landing on her pillow and dragging it over her face. “Remember whose bed you slept in last night -whose roof is over your head!”

Levi rolls out of bed and slumps to where a pair of Jo’s old resident scrubs is lying across the back of the couch.

“I think this,” he makes a vague gesture between himself and Jo as he fumbles into her scrub top, “was less about compassion and more about self preservation. Two people as miserable as we are cannot be left to their own devices. Also I definitely offered to sleep on the couch, but that must’ve gotten lost somewhere between the beer and the tequila.”

“Don’t say tequila,” Jo groaned.

“What is it with you guys and tequila anyway? Is that the only acceptable alcohol once you make the switch to navy scrubs?” Levi looked down to evaluate his appearance. Except everything was generally unclear. “Also have you seen my glasses?”

Jo sits up. “First of all, the tequila thing is a Meredith Grey thing. So is the whole dance-it-out moment we had, so you can thank her for that too. Second of all, please don’t tell me that you’re suddenly so dumped and so sad you’re reverting back to _Glasses._ ”

“Okay I retract my tequila comment. Meredith Grey’s opinion should be respected in all things.” Levi begins circling around the living room. It’s only 4:30 in the morning, and it’s a little too early to let frustration get the better of him. However, he feels a little sorry for himself as he tries to search for his glasses in a dark room with his less-than-perfect eyesight. “And I am not _reverting._ My contacts are still at Nico’s place. Along with everything else I own, remember? That’s why I’m standing in your living room, in your old scrubs.”

Jo evaluates him. “Yeah those are too big on you. I can’t decide if that should make me or you more self-conscious.”

“Trust me, I am plenty self-conscious for the both of us,” Levi sighs. “Besides I’m only going to wear them to walk into the hospital. I’ll grab a new pair once I’m there.”

“Good,” Jo offers a smile. “Your glasses are right behind you on the TV stand. I can see them from here, so there’s a chance you’re actually blind.”

Levi whips around and grabs them. “Less like blind, more like distracted,” he says as he slides the glasses on. “On a scale of one to how I actually feel, how heartbroken do I look?”

“Eh. It’s a toss up between heartbroken and hungover.”

Levi breathes in. Breathes out. “I’ll take fifty-fifty.”

* * *

Levi parks his car. He has every intention of getting out, and the clock shows the closing window between being on time for rounds and being assigned to scut. But maybe scut wouldn’t be so bad. Scut is probably the last place where he would run into a certain someone. Scut is the metaphorical closet he’s looking for.

_Stop it. You are a surgeon. You love surgery. Regardless of what’s going on in your personal life, allow yourself the right to do what you love. Demand more from yourself, Levi._

And damn it. Even his conscious serves as a constant reminder of his failed relationship.

He gets out of the car, and blessedly makes it to the resident lounge without laying eyes on he-who-shall-not-be-named. And is that what he’s doing now? Guarding himself to the point that he can’t even think his name?

_Nico. Nico. Nico._

There it is. And it hurts. So maybe avoiding it wasn’t the worst option.

“Whose scrubs are those? You look like a homeless person. A homeless doctor. Which is probably something that doesn’t exist, but it’s what you look like,” Taryn breaks his internal monologue. He’s thankful.

“They’re Dr. Wilson’s. Jo Wilson’s. They’re Jo’s.” Levi stutters through his answer and realizes how weird it sounds.

“Jo. You call her Jo now? You call _Dr. Wilson_ Jo?” Taryn raises an eyebrow, and Levi pulls a clean set of scrubs out of his cubby.

“Well I can’t call her Karev, Wilson isn’t even her last name,” he rushes through the last part, “and we’re living together so it would’ve weird to call her anything else.”

“Sorry you’re what?” Taryn tosses her jacket in her cubby and turns directly back to Levi. “You’re living with Dr. Wilson. With Jo? Are you two-“

“I’m still very gay. Some things have changed. That has not.”

“Well thank God for that.”

“Look,” Levi sighs, “I’m sad. She’s sad. I’m dumped. She’s dumped. She’s alone. I’m alone. It makes since for us to cohabitate or whatever. At least until I find a place of my own.”

“You could’ve come to me! I’m your friend. I’m sad. I’m alone!”

“Aren’t all millennials sad and alone? You aren’t that special, Taryn,” Casey chimes in from the doorway as he enters the lounge. There’s a beat, and then the three of them begin to laugh.

Levi finishes sliding on his own scrub top, and begins tying his shoes. Taryn makes some retort about millenials and the laughter continues. Well, it continues until-

“Dr. Lincoln and I have a rotationplasty today.”

It’s him. It’s Nico. Here. In the resident lounge, which is less than ideal because the resident lounge was one of the places he’d mentally marked as a Nico-free zone.

Yet there he stands. Tablet in hand, navy scrub top tucked into navy scrub pants. For a second, Levi is confused because Nico looks just as attractive today as he did this time last week. Some part of him was sure that Nico would be suddenly unattractive now - that their breakup would’ve at least depleted a bit of the statue-in-Rome thing.

It hasn’t. Nico is objectively good-looking. Damn.

“I’m on Dr. Pierce’s service today. Aortic aneurysm and all that. Thanks though,” Casey slides on his white coat and maneuvers out the door. Once he’s behind Nico, he turns around and locks eyes with Levi over Nico’s shoulder. Casey shakes his head slowly and deliberately. The message is clear. Under no circumstances is Levi to go to ortho.

_Nico wouldn’t ask that of me. Not today. Not now._

“Dr. Schmitt,” Nico says. Levi realizes he may be wrong about everything for the rest of his life. “You were supposed to be on our last rotationplasty, but that didn’t work out. Look over the chart. Surgery is this afternoon.”

Levi looks up and realizes he’s been tying his shoes since Nico walked in. Awesome. He opens his mouth to respond.

“Levi is with Dr. Grey. He’s been waiting to see this whipple for like a month, so I guess somethings just aren’t meant to work out,” Taryn is addressing Nico, but she’s looking straight at Levi. Her expression is obviously telling him to play along.

“Yeah. Yeah I’m on general,” Levi nods to himself and sets the lie into his head.

“I’ll do the rotationplasty,” Taryn says. It crosses Levi’s mind that she shouldn’t be speaking so casually to a fellow. Personal matters aside, Nico is their boss. He calls the shots in the hospital. _And in the relationship. Apparently._

Nico flattens, or at least that’s the only word that comes to Levi’s mind. He’s still standing at the doorway. He’s still holding the tablet. His scrubs are still annoyingly wrinkle-free, especially compared to the pair Levi pulled from the bottom of his cubby. But his presence is smaller than it was when he stepped in.

“Okay,” Nico shrugs. He hands Taryn the tablet, and his eyes flick Levi’s way. “Maybe try the bunny ear method. Might get you there faster.”

_Did he just... did he just joke that I can’t tie my shoes?_ Levi feels his face react. His head is still catching up.

“Meet us in the patient’s room for pre-op in half an hour, Helm.”

Then he’s gone.

“Levi?” His head snaps up to look at Taryn. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Levi breathes out. “Or actually, I think I’m angry. That’s good, right? Anger? Anger has to be better than misery. It feels better. It’s at least Step Two in this whole heartbreak thing, right?”

“Right,” Taryn nods. “Anger is good. Dwell in it. Nurture it. Learn to dislike him, Levi. It isn’t the perfect solution, but it definitely helps. Now go find Grey. At least we’re both getting a cool surgery out of this.”

Levi takes a second to make sure his shoes are actually tied.

“Thank you for doing that,” his right flings carelessly toward the door where Nico stood. “I know giving up a day with Grey is a big deal.”

“I’ve got your back, Levi. Nico maybe like saved my leg or my life that one time or whatever, but you’re my friend. My best friend. So take Grey, and take your time.”

They share a smile.

“Who knows?” Taryn continues. “Maybe eventually I’ll meet someone who I love enough that they’ll break my heart, and you can scrape me off the metaphorical floor.” 

* * *

Once Taryn has rushed off to catch up on the ortho case, Levi rights himself and heads toward the general surgery floor to find Dr. Grey. He lucks out when she’s standing at the nurses’ station, holding a coffee and chatting with the nurses manning the desk.

“Good morning, Dr. Grey,” Levi greets. “I’m on your service today, so I’m ready for rounds when you are.”

“Good morning, Schmitt,” Dr. Grey holds his gaze for a second. Levi watches as her eyes flick from his face to his feet and back up.

_Oh, God. Are my shoes tied?_

“I thought I had Helm today.” Grey raises an eyebrow, but she doesn’t seem angry. She seems more amused than anything, which is pretty on par with how she always approaches him.

“Yeah. Yeah, well... Taryn heard ortho had a rotationplasty today, so she asked if we could switch. She was really interested in the rotationplasty, which is not to say that she wasn’t super interested in your whipple. Taryn loves general, she just thought maybe she need to branch out to round out her experience... which is not to say she can’t learn everything she needs to learn from you. I mean we all admire you, Dr. Grey! Today is just -“

“Schmitt.”

Levi breaks his rant. He notices his hands have slipped into his pockets. His shoulders are nearly at his ears. He’s tense, and frankly a little relieved to be interrupted.

“Rotationplasties are cool. I don’t mind you and Helm switched. I am a little surprised you gave that up though. I thought you were interested in ortho.”   
  
There’s an inflection there. A change in tone when she says ortho that implies a double meaning. Levi can either acknowledge it or act oblivious and move on. It’s tempting to push it off, to pretend everything is status quo. But there’s another part of him that knows more about Meredith Grey than someone should probably know about his boss. He knows she started dating her late husband when he was an attending and she was an intern. He knows she drinks tequila and dances away her problems. He knows she’s a good friend to Jo, and she’s treated him with kindness more often than not.

“I... I was. I was interested in ortho, but _ortho_ is maybe not interested in me. So I am trying my best to channel my energy in other directions. Especially today. My goal today is to be ortho-free if possible.”

Dr. Grey looks at him for a beat longer. Then she reaches over the nurses’ station and grabs two tablets. She passes one to Levi and starts walking down the hall.

“Welcome to general, Schmitt. I’m not going to lie, I kind of missed the glasses.”

* * *

Being on general is... fine. It’s fine. Meredith Grey is a legend, and she’ll go down as one of the best surgeons of her generation. It’s a privilege to watch her, much less assist her. She’s an inspiration; however, he’s much less inspired by the actual medicine. He never thought he’d be a bones guy. Orthopedics gets a bad rep from pretty much every other specialty, but it was also the first specialty where he got _that_ feeling. The feeling that he found something he would enjoy doing for the rest of his life.

It’s ruined now though. If not forever, then at least for now. So, Levi decides he’s okay with fine. There are worse things to be than _fine_ , and he would definitely not be fine if he spent the day on ortho like he nearly had to do.

Levi is standing in line in cafeteria. He’s mindlessly putting together a salad.

“Hey, Schmitt!”

Levi does not jump – okay? He startles slightly, but it’s unfair to call it a jump. He turns his attention to Link. Link, who has apparently been behind him in line this whole time, is smiling at him and assembling a salad of his own. Levi is nervous for a second - afraid he’s about to get told off by Nico’s best friend.

_Except is Link even Nico’s best friend? Nico rarely talked about anyone enough to know._

“-happy to have you.”

And he completely missed what Link said.

“Sorry, Dr. Lincoln. I, um, spaced out there for a second.”

Link just grins. He’s always grinning. That must be nice.

“I just asked if you wanted to scrub in on the surgery today. I know Helm jumped in, but it only seems fair to offer you a spot after what happened last time. You read up on it for weeks, so we’ll make room if you want to be there.”

“I appreciate the offer,” Levi tries not to grimace. It’s always a challenge to match Link’s genuine enthusiasm, but it’s especially hard right now. “I’m with Dr. Grey today, and she’s got a surgery I’m scrubbing in on this afternoon.”

_Good. That’s a good reason. Stop there._

“Plus it’s kind of hard to imagine spending 6 hours stuck in a room with Dr. Kim right now.”

Levi needs to take some time and figure out why his mouth is operating independently of his brain today, but that can wait. Link’s reaction is taking precedent because Link looks surprised. He looks confused, even.

“Why’s that?” Link follows up.

“We’re not... together... anymore. It’s over. So, I just need a break from ortho,” Levi pauses. “I know that’s not very professional of me. I get that, but I’m also trying to be honest. I respect you, Dr. Lincoln. I like being on your service, and I’ll be back. Just not today.”

Link’s permanent smile falters. “I’m sorry, Schmitt. I shouldn’t have said anything. Nico didn’t - I didn’t realize that was the case. I’m sure Dr. Grey has plenty of cool things to teach you. I’ll get you on the next one.”

“Sounds great,” Levi’s smile is weak. They’re finally through the cafeteria line, and he spots Casey and Taryn across the room. They have a seat saved for him.

“Levi,” Link says when he realizes Schmitt is about to bolt across the room. “You’re good at ortho. I like having you on my service. Don’t let this ruin that for you.”

“I won’t,” Levi says. And there goes his mouth acting before his brain does. “I just need some time.”

“Alright,” Link says. He nods at Levi and walks to sit with Dr. Shepard.

Levi walks swiftly across the cafeteria and sits with Taryn and Casey.

“So Dr. Lincoln didn’t know,” Levi rushed out.

“That explains so much,” Taryn says. She’s methodically pulling the crust off of a peanut butter sandwich, and doesn’t look up even as she responds. “He’s said like three things to Nico that were very much things you don’t say to someone who just broke up with his boyfriend.”

Casey looks up from his copy of the _New England Journal of Medicine_. “First of all, just eat the crust. You’re a surgeon, not a toddler. Second of all, this whole conversation is pointless if you don’t tell us what the three things were.”

Taryn rolls her eyes and takes a bite of her sandwich. “Well, he asked Nico if he knew why you didn’t want to scrub in. Obviously if he knew you’d broke up, he wouldn’t have to ask. Then, he brought up the Mariners job and said long distance isn’t always a relationship killer. Then right before lunch he mentioned the whole thing about how he’s about to be a dad and how excited he is to be settling down.”

“Okay that last thing has nothing to do with Nico and Levi,” Casey says.

“Well it didn’t until he looked and Nico and said that he could be next.”

Levi chokes on his water. It’s not a graceful choke either. Water is truly working its way down his trachea and the only solution is a series of loud, attention-drawing coughs. The entire cafeteria is looking at him by the time he’s done -even Nico, who is assessing the hot bar across the room.

They lock eyes. Levi excuses himself. If he rushes to the nearest on-call room he can swing a 15-minute nap before scrubbing in with Grey. He’s not hiding, okay? He’s napping. It’s just happy coincidence they accomplish the same thing.

* * *

Grey’s surgery lasts 7 hours, and Levi spent most of it holding a clamp. Sure, he learned a lot, but that doesn’t really save him from what is sure to be a night of endless hand cramps. He’s distracted by the dull ache, and rubbing his right hand with his left. That’s why he gets into the elevator without checking its inhabitants.

“So you’re missing out on rare surgeries because you won’t even look at me?”

It’s him. Again. Which, to be fair, elevators are relatively neutral ground. This is also Grey-Sloan, and the elevators here are cursed. Levi himself had been batting .500 with the elevators. Meaning he had once encountered one full of blood and an abandoned gurney, but he also had his first kiss with Nico in one of these elevators.

_Huh. Maybe I’m not batting .500 after all. Those are now two bad things, right?_

“So you’re not talking to me either?”

_Well they say bad things come in threes._

“It’s not that I won’t look at you,” Levi says. He seems to be arguing his own statement though because he keeps his gaze forward. He’s staring at the digital number above the doors as it counts down to freedom. “It’s that I can’t look at you. I can’t look at your right now. Not today.”

_Three more floors. Three more floor and then I can sleep of this stupid day._

“We work together. You’re going to have to look at me,” Nico counters.

The elevator doors open to the lobby. Levi grabs his backpack from where he had dropped it on the floor and slides it on as he begins to exit. He hears Nico fall into step behind him.

“I will look at your eventually. And who knows how long we’ll even still be working together? You’ve got a big fancy job interview for a big fancy job.”

He keeps walking. Nico keeps following.  
  
“Yeah well, it’s just an interview. It doesn’t mean I’m gone. It doesn’t mean I’m going.”

“Well you’d be an idiot to turn it down, right?”

They’re outside of the hospital now. Levi glances over his shoulder and sees that Nico is in jeans and a sweater. Great. He’s headed to the parking lot too.

“Can we just talk about this? Link said – ”

Levi whips around, “Oh _now_ you want to talk. You want to talk _today._ That’s hilarious because I wanted to talk days ago. Weeks ago, even, and I got _nothing_ from you. Well I guess I did get _something_ , but it definitely wasn’t _talking_.”

Nico stops walking and starts rubbing his right eyebrow. It’s a benign motion. It shouldn’t set Levi off the way it does, but he is just so over people treating him like he’s _exhausting._ He’s especially over being treated that way by people who have claimed to love him. People who have told him he’s amazing. People who were giving every indication this relationship was going somewhere, and then hit the breaks before Levi could even brace himself.

“I can’t look at you right now because looking at you _hurts_. Is that what you want to hear? Is that the talk you want to have?”

Nico opens his mouth. Levi cuts him off. It’s funny because he’s been waiting months for Nico to say something – say anything. Now that he’s maybe trying to, Levi can’t shut up.

“I’ve been thinking about this. I’ve been thinking about all of it – about elevators, ambulances, windstorms, shame spirals, dream jobs, you, me, all of it. I get it now, okay? I loved you. I wanted to build a life together. I wanted more of everything. I loved you, and you loved that I practically worshipped you. I wanted more. You wanted less. You won.”

_That’s enough. You’re done. Be done.  
_  
“I’m the hurt party here. I’m the one that can’t look at you without wanting more. I’m the one sleeping in Jo Wilson’s bed because I can’t be alone. You’re the one who can get by without even tell his best friend that we’re over.” _Maybe I’m not quite done._ “I know that I can’t completely avoid you. You’re in the hospital, and the cafeteria, and the resident’s lounge – apparently. You’re following me into parking lots and calling me ‘Dr. Schmitt.’ I’m glad it’s that easy for you, but it’s not like that for me. It’s going to take me longer to get over this than it takes you. So, could you allow me to try without having to look at you?”

For the first time since Friday, Levi feels settled. It might even be for the first time since he found out Nico’s parents didn’t know about him. Didn’t really know about anything. He’s been talking a lot. He’s been talking more than Nico wanted him to, but he’s also been holding a lot in. This is it. He’s finally said everything he wanted to say, minus a few less-than-nice digs at Nico about _him_ being the one in a shame spiral. He can live with holding that back.

_This is it. This really might be the last time we ever tell each other anything personal. This might be the last time we say anything that doesn’t have to do with a patient or the weather._

“I love you, Nico, and I am always going to be grateful that we had whatever we had for however long we had it. I’m not your favorite person right now, and that’s fine. But I hope one day you’ll think of me and it won’t be as you’re annoying ex who could literally never stop talking.”

Levi takes a second to steady himself. It feels like he’s done that more time than he can count today. Then he pivots, and he walks to his car. He’s mentally congratulating himself on keeping it together. The sting of fresh tears is only hitting him now that he’s safely walking away. He said what he needed to say, and he didn’t cry. Those are two things he never thought would happen when he and Nico inevitably spoke.

He’s opening his car door when he hears it.

“Levi!”

_Damn it. The dude was practically a monk the last 3 weeks of their relationship, and he’s choosing now to break his vow of silence?_

Nico has his hands in his pockets, and he’s standing behind Levi’s trunk. So, getting in the car and driving away isn’t really a possibility. He’s staring at Levi like he’s trying to decide what to say.

“I don’t feel like I won,” is what he settles on. Levi is momentarily confused. He kind of spaced out during his monologue, okay? He can’t really be expected to remember everything he said.

“You said I won. I wanted less, and we’re less now. I guess that means I won, but it doesn’t feel like it. I don’t really feel like a winner here.”

_Right. So maybe there is no winner in a breakup. Noted._

“Well I’m new to this whole breakup thing, so you can’t expect me to get it all right on the first try,” Levi says.

_Wow. Was that a joke? Did I just try to engage Nico in banter? Abort. Abort._

“Yeah well from my experience you catch on to things pretty quickly. So, you’ll get there,” Nico seems to be allowing a hint of a smile.

“We can hope.” Levi makes an undefined shrugging motion and starts to get in his car.

“Also it’s not that I _can_ look at you. It’s that I have to look at you.”

_Okay back out of the car._

Levi makes a sweeping gesture with his hand. His left hand because his right hand is still throbbing at his side.

“How else am I going to know how you’re doing? Your friends are never going to talk to me. Taryn barely said five words to me the entire day, and all of them were one syllable. I came to the resident’s lounge because I had to look at you to know that you’re alright – to know that you’re at least trying to be alright.”

Levi’s heart is pounding. This is their last conversation, and it’s probably more than he’s ever gotten out of Nico.

“And it’s not that I didn’t tell Link because I’m coping fine on my own. I didn’t tell Link because I’m embarrassed. He told me weeks ago that this was going to happen if I didn’t start treating you better. So you can image how validated he felt after you guys chatted at lunch.”

“I’m sorry I –”

“Don’t apologize. You don’t have to apologize to me. I should be apologizing to you. You wear your heart on your sleeve, Levi. You’re open and honest. You say what you think and what you want, and you’re good. You are so good at everything. You’re a good friend, a good son, and you were a good boyfriend. The best boyfriend I’ve ever had, probably. And all of those good things about you make you ready for _more._ ”

“Nico – ”

“You said your thing. Let me say mine.” _Seems fair._ “I am reserved, and I hold things back on purpose. I calculate nearly everything I say, and I do it because I’m selfish. I look out for myself, and I do everything I can to have the upper hand in everything. All of these things about me mean that I’m only wired for less. You are the first person who has ever made me want more, but I’m not ready. It’s not who I am, or at least it’s not who I am right now. I meant it when I said I’m jealous of you, Levi, and I meant it when I said I love you.”

“I know you did,” Levi breathes.

“I’ve been leeching off of your admiration for me, and your goodness, and your optimism. I need time to find it for myself. It’s the only way I’m ever going to stop being jealous of you, and it’s the only way we’re ever going to have a shot at this again down the line.”

Something in Levi’s mind wants to object to that immediately. Some part of him wants to use this conversation as a way to close the door on Nico and him forever.

But Nico is right. Levi is an optimist, and he’s just been handed a little bit of hope this might not be truly over. He’ll take it.

“Alright.”

“Alright what?”

“Alright, take you’re time. Work on all of that stuff – the openness, and the goodness, and the honesty. Work on it, and maybe I’ll be around when you’ve figured it out.”

“Really?”

“Really. If you’re lucky I may even give you some tips. It’s not all about watching _My Girl_ and crying in basements. It takes a lot to be me.”

“Tips.”

“I mean this is a teaching hospital.”

Nico smiles, “Yeah. It is.”

“Also now that we can look at each other, or whatever, can I come get my stuff? I slept in Jo Wilson’s bed. I had to shower with her body wash. I wore her old scrubs this morning. If I don’t get some of my own stuff, we might start morphing into the same person.”

“Well we can’t have that,” Nico agrees. “Follow me back to my place? We can fit whatever we can get into your car, and I’ll follow you back to hers with the rest of it.”

“Yeah. Let’s do that.”

“Alright?”

“Alright.”


End file.
